Meeting of old friends
by FangX
Summary: What if the mark of the L-Cie really didn't do anything? What if it only gave the people who has it powers and they were able to live normal lives? And what will happen when Fang meets someone from her past? This is my first Fanfic so if I need help or anything please don't hesitate to tell me. Rated M for later content
1. Chapter 1

Description-What if the mark of the L-Cie really didn't do anything? What if it only gave the people who has it powers and they were able to live normal lives? And what will happen when Fang meets someone from her past? This is my first Fanfic so if I need help or anything please don't hesitate to tell me.

Chapter 1.

Fang:

Walking around the town, a dark skinned woman who was wearing a White t-shirt and black pants was walking around the streets. Her long black hair swayed in the wind and her dark brown eyes were showing no fear as she walked around to her store. She had no idea how Lightning had got her this job but she wasn't complaining. She needed some way to make a living in this place.

Lightning:

Sighing as she sat in the shop, the pink haired woman was finding herself really bored. She had no idea what she was going to do today as business as was usual. Why did she ever buy this place and why was she selling weapons? She only had this place because it was either this or the streets and she was not going there. If for anyones sake, for her sister Serahs Sake.

Vanille:

Sitting in her desk, the Auburn girl was sighing as her teachers was teaching about math. She was hating that she was forced to go to school but she was ok with a few things about it. For one thing there was many people she had made friends with but the biggest reason was that she had became Hopes girlfriend. Oh how she wished she could get him in a room alone and do some naughty stuff. She just had to break his shyness first.

Hope:

Sitting in his desk and taking notes, the silver haired teen was smirking at how easy this lesson was. He was one of the smartest kids in his class and he was very shy about it. He was having one of his daydreams as he imagined his girlfriend the peppy and kind Vanille. He had no idea why he always wanted to be with her but he was just trying to ignore it for now as he finished the class.

Snow:

Owner of a famous and local Gym, Snow is a cocky guy who will do anything to impress his friends and wife. He may seem like a ass but he is actually a friendly guy to hang with. He would literally do anything to defend the weak and he would do it with no weapons but his fists.

Serah:

Writing on the chalkboard, the pink haired woman was writing down some problems for her class. She was known to be one of the best teachers in the school but she was also known for her strong anger and she was also strict when needed to be. She was waiting for school to end so she could pack her things and go see her husband Snow.


	2. Real Chapter 1

Real Chapter 1.

"Get up you lazy head" was all the woman heard as she groaned in her bed. She just wanted to sleep more and even tossed one of the spare pillows she had at the woman. She probably shouldn't of done that cause the next thing she knew, she was tossed off the bed and onto the floor.

"Hey, can't a girl get some sleep?" the girl said as her somewhat long black hair shined in the sun.

"No you can not! Not unless you got this months rent!" the older woman said as she glared at the girl.

Sighing at herself, the girl looked at the older woman and glared. Of course she didn't have the rent but she wasn't about to say that. She needed a place to stay and this was probably the only place she could even find. Thinking fast, the girl thought up the first lie she was able to think of. "I'll have it at the end of the week."

"You better, or your out of here" the older woman said as she stormed off grumbling.

'Great, what did I get myself into now?' the girl said as she stood up and got dressed. She put her hair in a short ponytail style and put on a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. Her dark Auburn eyes scanned the room that was a complete mess. She knew she had to clean this up but the question was would she?

After the mishap this morning with her landlord, the dark skinned woman sighed as she went to look for a job. She had no idea where she was going to find it or even what a lot of the weird writings on the wall said but she knew enough to find a job. She sighed as she walked by a store and blinked at what she saw inside.

Inside was a Dark skinned woman with Dark brown eyes and long black hair. She recognized her body figure but the clothes were different. 'No way' the woman thought as she walked into it to apply for a job. This was a start anyways.

Chapter 2

Walking into the store, the dark skinned woman blinked as she looked at the woman running this place. She wore just a Sari which was a bit weird to wear considering this was just a city. She also noticed how she had dark skin like she did and long black hair. Her eyes were a Dark brown and her look was one that told her that this woman was someone who you didn't want to get in a fight with.

"Um excuse me, I was wondering if I could apply for a job here?" the girl said as the woman across the counter blinked and looked at her. She apparently was not expecting to be asked that but she smirked and looked at her. "When can you start?" she asked as the girl blinked. "Right away" she said as she waited to see if she got a job.

"Meh I need help, your hired" the woman said as the girl went wide eyed at what she just heard.

"Are you serious?" she said as she saw the woman nod. She was surprised at how easy it was to find a job and smiled a bit at the woman. "Oh by the way, my names Shuna" she said as the other woman blinked at hearing that.

"Im Fang, Oerba Yun Fang" she said as the other girl went wide eyed at hearing this. She could not believe what she just heard. "It is you… but how" Shuna said as Fang looked at her with a curious face. The woman looked at her and blinked when she was hugged by the stranger.

"Uh why are you hugging me?" Fang asked the girl as Shuna smiled at her.

"I'm Shuna, from the tribe" the girl said as that made Fangs mouth go wide eyed. There was no way this girl was the same one she knew back then but… maybe she was. She knew that it was a long time ago before she ever saw someone named Shuna and even then, how did she ever get here?

Chapter 3

After explaining everything about how she got her and all, Fang couldn't help but go wide eyed. How could this have happened to a friend of hers? She was so innocent and yet, she was here now. She couldn't of been like Fang… Could she?

"So you…" Fang said as Shuna nodded and showed her right arm. On it was a mark of the l-cie. People used to think that this mark was a curse but those who had it knew that is meant they were given powers. However Shuna got it she had it and she must of completed her focus to of been here.

"Fang, does this mean I will turn to a…" she couldn't finish her words before Fang cut her off.

"No it doesn't Shuna, once you complete your first focus, then that part is never gonna happen. In a way, you know have powers that you can use whenever you want" Fang said smirking at the young girl. Shuna smiled and was relieved to hear that she was not going to change anytime soon or ever. She was just glad Fang was here.

Yawning as the day went on, both the woman were getting pretty bored with this. Fang knew Vanille would be here soon so she thought of a way to tell her that Shuna would be working with them at the store. She shrugged and thought that she would wing it as Vanille walked through the door. She was in for a shock soon.


End file.
